board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The Most Powerful Fictional Character 2009
The Most Powerful Fictional Character 2009 is a contest run by Ed Bellis. Rules - Please bold your votes; this is to make it easier to tally. - This is a contest of how powerful the characters are, not who’s cooler or sexier or whatever. If you don’t vote that way, I can’t count your vote. - The characters will be pitted against each other in a fight, at the peak of their canon power. No temporary powerups (like Thanos’s Infinity Gauntlet) can be used. The peak of each character’s power must be quantifiable and defeatible by reproducible means (for example, 100% Arcueid is not okay, but 30% Arc is). - The match takes place on a terrain which allows both characters to function at least normal level without granting one side an unfair advantage. - My writeups are not perfect. Feel free to post your own information! - Obvious contest rules apply (no alts, no rallying, etc.). - Each match lasts 24 hours, though I may end a match early if it's a blowout to save time. - This topic may contain spoilers from SERIES ONE and SERIES TWO. The bracket: http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=302447 Previous Results ''Goku / Link, 30-3'': The 128-entrant contest begins with a crushing blowout as the Saiyan warrior handily defeats the Hero of Time so badly that the mercy rule is called. ''Gurren Lagann / Optimus Prime, 17-16'': In a titanic struggle of the robots, even Optimus Prime's Leadership Matrix was insufficient next to the power of Spiral Energy. Nanoha Takamachi / '''Lord Voldemort', 20-28'': A heavily-argued match found You-Know-Who's Killing Curse penetrating even the magical defenses of Nanoha's Barrier Jacket. ''Emperor Palpatine / Egg, 12-1'': Recognizable vs. obscure led to predictable results when the Sith Lord Force-ibly scrambled the Egg. ''Super Sonic / The Ultimate Chimera, 31-4'': What happens when the unstoppable force meets the immovable object? A blowout, apparently. Even the bird on the back of the ultimate killing machine couldn't save the Chimera from the towering might of Super Sonic. Exodia the Forbidden One / '''Gandalf', 12-29'': Exodia's "YOU WIN" button was insufficient in a real-time, cardless battle against the subtle might of Gandalf. ''Dante / Neo, 32-19'': A physics-breaking showdown finds the Son of Sparda's supreme durability giving him the edge over the One's mastery of martial arts and machines. ''Stanley Ipkiss / Monkey D. Luffy, 36-12'': What started off as a close match turned into a literal tripling as Ipkiss's reality-warping powers gave him the edge over the rubber man's Gears. ''Urza Planeswalker / Sion Eltnam Atlasia, 15-1'': Sion's parallel processing and etherlite whip made her a formidable foe against most opponents, but the planeswalker managed to outplan and outperform against her. ''Charles Barkley / Isaac, 39-17'': Amidst the arguments of "game mechanics" and "battle animations," Sir Charles Chaos Dunked his way to victory over the Earth Adept's most potent spells. ''Nrvnqsr Chaos / Nero, 25-0'': The mercy rule is called again in our first total blowout of the contest, which finds the Nasuverse vampire easily defeating Nero's Devil Trigger and other techniques. ''Doomsday / Naruto Uzumaki, 26-1'': All of Naruto's chakra-based skills were meaningless next to Doomsday's raw strength and power. ''Iron Man / Majora's Mask, 24-2'': The mercy rule is called yet again as Tony Stark's telepathy-resisting technologies made defeating the sentient mask child's play. Sho Minamimoto / '''Yusuke Urameshi', 3-24'': The Reaper's potent Taboo Noise barely made a dent in the Spirit Detective's planet-busting powers. ''Jacen Solo / Jesse Custer, 22-7'': A match that hinges on interpretations of fictional linguistics doesn't sound like a good time, and it certainly wasn't for Jesse, whose Word of God was insufficient against Jacen's Force choke. Samus Aran / 'Sarah Kerrigan, 13-35'': Samus's numerous tricks and durable power suit weren't enough to stop Kerrigan's Ensnaring mind-affecting attacks. ''Gilgamesh''' / Brock Samson, 31-11'': Is Brock Samson the next Rocky Balboa? Could he, in fact, punch a hole in Unicron? Time and future contests will tell. ''The Beast / Cloud Strife, 31-11'': Mercy rule (which is a 20-vote difference, BTW) gets called again, as the Beast's superhuman reflexes and incredible speed made the difference against Cloud's building-cutting attacks. Salamence / 'Soma Cruz, 1-22'': I expected Salamence to take this four-pack with ease. 'whoops' Anyways, Soma's mastery of ice and huge variety of souls easily defeat the pseudo-legendary Pokemon. ''Sephiroth' / Illyria, 25-15: After being in two of these contests and losing in Round One, Sephy beats Illyria's time hax and finally makes it to Round Two, where he'll face Soma in a video game showdown. ''Mewtwo / Raven, 29-7'': Another blowout called via the mercy rule as Mewtwo's superior psychic skills easily overwhelmed the teenager's emotion-based powers. Kenshiro / '''Lancer', 3-25'': I think I used the "over before it began" pun last time, but suffice to say that's what happened again with Lancer; his causality hax managed to defeat all of Kenshiro's crushing physical blows. Akuma / '''Elminster Aumar', 7-28'': The D&D mage's evasion and silver fire were enough to get past Akuma's fireballs and Raging Demon. ''Magneto / Fujiwara no Mokou, 21-1'': Even when Possessed by Phoenix, Mokou's fiery skills and spells were outclassed by the MASTER OF MAGNET. ''Juggernaut / Mario, 23-3'': Another blowout ends as the unstoppable force soundly defeats the portly plumber and his magical bag of tricks. ''Godzilla / Buttercup, 40-15'': The second highest-voted match of the round thus far (after Barkley/Isaac) likely would have gotten more votes had Buttercup not progressed beyond the point of no return. As it is, Godzilla proved himself stronger than any generic Townsville monster. ''Rin Tosaka / Ganondorf, 27-18'': Is the Jeweled Sword of Zelretch greater than the power of the Fused Shadows? Probably, as Ganondorf's off-screen feats paled in comparison to Rin's on-screen battle prowess. ''The Flash / Sakuya Izayoi, 30-2'': Sakuya's time-stopping abilities couldn't stop the Flash, who ran right over her on his way to Round Two. ''Luke Skywalker / Agent Smith, 34-14'': Smith can possess any entity living in the Matrix, but can he MOVE A BLACK HOLE? (And does he know why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch?) ''Kratos / Apsalar, 29-11'': Brute strength beats out stealth tactics as Apsalar's assassin skills fall victim to the God of War's raw might. ''Evangeline A.K. McDowell / Bane, 20-0'': The second total shutout of the contest finds the magical loli's ice magic and puppeteer-like powers giving her a clear advantage over Bane's strength and martial artistry. ''Superman / Ryu, 21-0'': HADOUKEN! ''Berserker (Fate/stay night) / Peter Petrelli, 24-1'': Berserker's literal twelve lives and RAAAAGE made all of Peter's abilities nigh-useless. ''Eneru / Obi-Wan Kenobi, 31-9'': All the LITTLE BLUE FORCE GHOSTS in the world couldn't stop Enel from electrically wrecking shop on the Jedi Knight. Kirby / '''Gogeta', 13-33'': <(x_X)> ''Rand al'Thor / Dark Danny, 22-2'': The phantom didn't stand a ghost of a chance against the all-encompassing might of Balefire. ''Arcueid Brunestud / The Nameless One, 30-16'': Arc's practice against defeating seemingly immortal foes came in handy against TNO's potent magic and formidable regeneration. Bartholomew Kuma / '''Apocalypse', 21-28'': A hotly-debated match finds voters questioning the definitions of 'light speed,' 'jobbing,' and 'coffee table' as Pocky takes a small lead over Kuma. King Ghidorah / '''Gort', 6-15'': Arguably the strongest of all the Kaiju falls in Round One in an upset approximately no one cares about. ''Solid Snake / James Bond, 33-1'': Spy SFF finds Snake's superior skills triumphant over Bond's gadgetry. ''Otoha / Travis Touchdown, 27-17'': Otoha's transformative and laser-blasting powers gave him the upper hand over Travis's melee-centric attacks. Spider-Man / '''Buster Machine No. 7', 2-36'': A hideous blowout finds No. 7 'busting' (ho ho!) Spidey's planet. ''Berserker (Fate/Zero) / Ike, 29-9'': The power of Berserker's blade and his ability to turn anything into a Noble Phantasm trumped Ike's goddess-enhanced skills. ''Zero / EVE, 24-4'': YOU. DIG. SMALL ROBOTS. ''Deadpool / Deathstroke, 27-12'': Both Wade and Slade were brilliant fighters, but in the end Deadpool's regeneration and unpredictability gave him the edge over Deathstroke. ''Zack Fair / The Terminator, 33-9'': Zack's gunfire-tanking feats gave him the edge against his robotic foe. ''Darkseid / Diaboromon, 22-3'': The overwhelming might of the Omega Effect was more than enough to overcome Diaboromon's internet-themed attacks. ''Batman / Ash's Pikachu, 49-44'': The marquee match of Round One does not fail to disappoint, with arguments flying every which way. In the end, the GODDAMN BATMAN managed to use superior gadgetry, planning, and rubber to defeat the electric rat. Sena Aoi / '''Yoko Kurama', 1-20'': It didn't matter how strong Sena's illusions were - Kurama was still able to outplan and outfight his way through them. ''Albert Wesker / Luca Blight, 33-9'': One poster summed it up best: Never bring a sword to a gunfight. Wesker's durability and rage of attacks far outmatched Luca's here. ''Kuja / Amaterasu, 27-1'': All of Ammy's god-like painting abilities couldn't save her from Kuja's potent magic and crazy durability. Neil Niren / '''Rider', 18-36'': The first "1 seed" to lose in the tournament, Aizen fell to the power of the agile and powerful Rider, against whom his hypnosis and illusions were insufficient. Category: Contests